


All I Want for Christmas is You

by saturdaychild29



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 06:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12906318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturdaychild29/pseuds/saturdaychild29
Summary: Sansa gets dumped. Margaery's solution?  An impromptu holiday party, of course!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been decorating for Christmas between assignments and work and this popped into my head. The break-up bit is partially inspired by Legally Blonde. I own nothing! :-)

“ _I-I-I don’t want a lot for Christmas. There is just one thing I need._ ”

Sansa gritted her teeth as she tried unsuccessfully to block out what must have been the seventh Christmas song in a row on her apartment mate’s playlist.  “Margaery, I swear to the seven if you don’t turn that off right now, I’m going to throw your laptop out the window.”

“Harsh, San.”  Margaery replied, but turned down the music and stared at Sansa.  Concern filled her eyes.  “What happened to ‘Christmas is almost here!  I love this season!  I can’t wait for the snow!’  You okay?”  Margaery cocked her head expectantly.  When Sansa didn’t reply, Margaery continued.  “Don’t tell me Joffrey broke up with you.” She teased.

Sansa sniffed.  “I don’t want to talk about it.”  She turned back to her computer.

“Oh, my God.  That little worm!”  Margaery said, changing tones almost instantly. “Sansa, I’m so sorry.  I didn’t think he had.  Honestly, I would never have made that joke.”

Sansa refused to look up from her computer.  “It’s fine.  Forget it.”  She stared at her accounting homework, silently willing it to do itself, as she had for the past half hour.  So far, her efforts had been unsuccessful.  Instead, the two-part assignment remained unchanged, silently taunting her.

“San.”  Margaery started behind Sansa and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.  “It’s Saturday morning.  You’ve got all day.  Forget homework for a minute and look at me.  What happened?”

Sansa sniffed and finally faced her friend.  She folded her arms in front of her defensively.  “You know how he and I have a standing date night every other Friday?”

Margaery handed her a tissue and pulled up a kitchen chair so that she was seated opposite Sansa at the table.  “Yeah, that’s where you were last night, right?  It must’ve been late when you got back.  I didn’t even hear you come in.”

“Yeah.”  Sansa nodded. “He wanted to talk.”  She sniffed again and gratefully took the second tissue Margaery offered and blew hard. 

Margaery winced.  “Ouch.  That’s never good.”

Sansa looked at her friend, her bright blue eyes shining.  “Margaery, am I stupid?”  She asked seriously.

Margaery stared at her dumbfounded.  “No!  Gods, Sansa. Idiots don’t get full rides to college. You’ll note Joffrey’s family had to fund a new library wing for him to even be considered.”

Sansa hiccuped.  “No, they didn’t. He said he got in easily.”

“Oh, really?  That’s not what my grandmother heard and you know nothing gets by her.”  Margaery said knowingly.  “But enough about that.  What about last night?”

“It’s just.”  Sansa hiccuped again and choked back a sob.  “Gods, I hate being pathetic. I just thought everything was going well.  He drove us to my favorite restaurant. I thought after three years of dating that he was going to propose or something with how nervous he was.  No.”  Sansa slammed her fists down on her knees harder than she’d intended and grimaced.  “He was just looking for a way to tell me that he was never going to make it official.  Our relationship had run its course and really, he was looking for more of a serious partner in life than I could ever be.

“What a charmer.”  Margaery muttered. She stared at her friend intently.  “Sansa, you’re better off.  You know that, right?”

Sansa sighed.  “I thought our relationship _meant something_. He always seemed so honest when he said he loved me or that he couldn’t wait to graduate with me by his side.  How did I not see this coming? I already bought his Christmas present and everything.”

“I hope you kept the receipt.”  Margaery quipped before shaking her head.  “Sansa, you don’t need him.  If anything, he needs you.  Half this semester, it’s been Joffrey this and Joffrey that.  I kept my opinions to myself because you’re my friend and if he made you happy, that’s what counted.  But, you have to know that he didn’t deserve you and that big heart of yours.  You know, Loras told me once that if he ever switched teams, you’d be the first girl he’d consider.”

Sansa blushed and smiled.  “That was sweet of him.”  She admitted.

Margaery rolled her eyes.  “He _meant it_ , San.  Anyone with half a brain can see what a kind person you are – and we’ve already established that Joffrey fails to meet that criteria.”

Sansa giggled.  “That’s mean.”  She said half-heartedly, but her tears had stopped.

Margaery shrugged.  “So, what’s Santa going to do?  I’m already on the naughty list.”  She said smirking.  “You’re obviously not making a dent in that homework of yours.  How about we get out of here for a bit?  Maybe some retail therapy?  We can make fun of the poor mall saps who got suckered into working as Santa’s elves.”  She grinned. 

Sansa laughed.  “Margaery!”  She exclaimed.

“Oh, whatever.  Sometimes, they’re hot.”  Margaery grinned knowingly.  “Change into real pants, would you and let’s go!  I’ll even get you a hot chocolate.”

“With whipped cream and peppermint?”  Sansa asked hopefully.

Margaery rolled her eyes.  “Obviously. Now hurry up!  We’re wasting precious time!”

~

Jon grimaced as he stared at his reflection: fake ears, striped outfit, jingle bell felt hat and all.  Yes, he had wanted to start saving up for law school next fall, but this was ridiculous.  “Grenn, this is the stupidest idea you’ve had yet and that’s saying something.”

“You agreed to it, didn’t you?”  Grenn returned.

“You said ‘seasonal staff.’  There was no mention of elves when I agreed.”  Jon said evenly.

“Tom-ay-to, tom-ah-to. Neither of us have time for an actual second job in addition to school and the auto shop – not if we want to graduate on time anyway.  Plus, the hours are perfect. We just have to work on the weekends and a few hours on weekdays.  What’s wrong with it?”  The dark-haired man asked.

“Grenn.”  Jon narrowed his eyes and motioned toward his pointy shoes that jingled as he walked.  “I’m a walking Christmas song.”

“A walking Christmas song with a paycheck.”  Grenn returned. 

Jon glared at his friend.  “Just so you know, I hate you.”  He stomped off toward the main mall entrance, where all the ‘seasonal staff’ were required to meet after receiving their costumes.  It probably would’ve been more effective had his anger not been accompanied by joyful jingles.

“You’ll thank me later!”  Grenn called after him – or, at least he hoped Jon would.  Otherwise, Grenn might have to ask someone else for LSAT preparation advice.

~

Sansa and Margaery sat on the second floor, waiting for “Santa’s Workshop” to officially open.  On the first floor, at least twenty people gathered in line, each with at least one antsy child in tow.

“Glad we’re not down there in that line!”  Margaery said as she sipped her hot chocolate.

Sansa shuddered.  “I think that little red-haired boy down there is going to single-handedly destroy all the giant candy canes.” She laughed.  “He kind of reminds me of Rickon at that age.”

Margaery snorted, nearly spewing hot chocolate everywhere.

Sansa looked at her friend.  “It wasn’t _that_ funny,” she said, staring at Margaery as though the brunette had lost her mind.

“No, no, no.”  Margaery motioned frantically.  “Look over there.  He’s an _angry_ elf!”  She said, giving her best Will Ferrell impersonation.

Sansa followed Margaery’s gaze.  A tall, dark-haired man stalked over to the entrance, where Santa and a few other elves were already waiting. “He does look a little upset.”  Sansa allowed.

“A little?”  Margaery laughed.  “Please.  He looks like someone peed in his eggnog.”

Sansa made a face.  “Gross.”

“Oh, calm down.”  Margaery rolled her eyes.  “This is shaping up to be very interesting,” she said as they watched another, shorter man as he followed the guy Margaery-dubbed ‘angry elf.’

Sansa shrugged.  “I’d be mad too if I had to traipse around in that costume.”

“Oh, come now.  You’d make a very cute elf.  We both would!”  Margaery smirked.  “We’d bring all the boy elves to the yard.”

Sansa eyed her friend as the two walked downstairs to get a closer look at the unfolding drama.

“Ooh, angry elf is looking at you!”  Margaery whispered once the two were seated at a bench on the first level.

Sansa looked toward the entrance.  Sure enough, ‘angry elf’ had been relegated to greeter and line coordinator – and he was definitely looking at Sansa.  “Oh, my God!”  Sansa whispered back.  “That’s Jon!”  Instantly, she clapped a hand over her mouth, but it was too late.

“Jon?!”  Margaery grinned deviously.  “Jon as in your brother’s best friend and your secret crush since age 12?”

Sansa reddened, instantly regretting her words.  “I really need to stop confiding in you when I drink.”  She said quickly.

“But you’re not denying it.  It is the same Jon, correct?”  Margaery adopted a no-nonsense tone.

Sansa was certain that her face was a delightful shade of magenta by now.  “It might not be.  He’s too far away to tell for sure.”  Sansa lied, hoping that Margaery would let it go.  Really, she should have known better.

“Oi, JON!”  Margaery yelled, striding over to Jon.

Predictably, Jon (and everyone in line) stared at her.   Sansa cradled her head in her hands. Why was her brother’s best friend a mall elf?  Why had she let Margaery talk her into coming out this morning?  She could’ve been properly wallowing -  eating her weight in ice cream and watching Pride and Prejudice right now and avoiding all this new embarrassment.

Suddenly, an older man cleared his throat in front of her.  “Excuse me, Miss? Is that your friend over there?”  He pointed to where Margaery was chattering a mile a minute at Jon.  Jon seemed slightly uncomfortable, but continued waving guests over to Santa in a timely fashion, as if there wasn’t an overly caffeinated brunette in front of him.

“Miss?”  The man coughed again.

Sansa nodded.  “Yes.”

“Your friend?”

“Yes.”  Sansa repeated, still a bit stunned at the turn of events.

“She’s distracting one of my elves.  Could you tell her to wrap it up, please?”  The man asked, not unkindly.

“Oh, um, sure.”  Sansa said quickly.  “Sorry!” 

The older man smiled.  “Not a problem, just don’t want to get too backed up during the rush.”  He paused.  “By the way, the elves get off at 4pm.”  He said with a knowing grin.

Sansa blushed again.  “Thank you.”  She said politely and hurried over to where Jon looked like he was hoping the ground would swallow him whole at any moment.

“Margaery?”  Sansa started tentatively.

“Oh, good!  I knew you’d come over here eventually.” Margaery said happily.

“Hi, Sansa.”  Jon said, seemingly glad for the reprieve.

“Hi, Jon.”   Sansa said, feeling her cheeks heating up again and hating herself for it.  Seeing her childhood crush and acting like an idiot was the last thing she needed right now.

“Margaery, we have to go.  Jon’s working and his supervisor said we needed to stop distracting him.”

Margaery pouted.  “Oh, fine.”  She stared at Jon.  “But, we’ll see you tonight, right?  Sansa will even make her famous lemon cakes! _Right,_ Sansa?”

Jon looked at Sansa to gauge her reaction.

_No._   “Yep!”  Sansa smiled brightly, cursing her mouth for betraying her.

Jon shrugged.  “Sure, then.”

“Great, we’ll see you at 6!”  Margaery winked and practically dragged Sansa away.

~

“What was that?”  Sansa hissed once the two of them were back in Margaery’s car.

“What was what?” Margaery asked innocently.

“We’re not throwing a party tonight!”  Sansa said.

Margaery was aghast.  “Of course not!  Just a small get-together among friends, with holiday treats, to start the season off right!”

“Margaery…”  Sansa started dangerously.

“What?”  Margaery asked.  “You need a distraction and even if you don’t want anything serious right now, it never hurts to see what’s out there.  Worst thing that happens is he’s not interested in being more than friends.  In a best-case scenario, you just royally upgraded.”

Sansa sighed.

“Don’t give me that.  He wasn’t interested in little old me, but boy did his eyes light up when you walked over.”

“Probably because salvation was in sight.”  Sansa said dryly.

“Whatever helps you sleep at night.”  Margaery said cheekily.  “Now, I believe we need to make a grocery store run, unless you want to serve leftover cheesecake and oranges.”

Sansa groaned.  “Why can’t I just eat ice cream and call it a day?”

Margaery shrugged.  “Simple.  Joffrey is not a man worth a wallow.  Besides,” she waggled her eyebrows suggestively.  “I told Jon to bring friends.”

~

Surprisingly, after Sansa and her very talkative friend left, Jon’s day seemed to move at lightning speed. 

“So, who’s the brunette?” Grenn asked as the two changed back into their street clothes.

“Margaery.”

“Is she single?”  Grenn persisted.

“It didn’t come up.”  Jon said, relieved to be done with the stupid elf shoes, at least for the day.

“Could you find out?”  Grenn asked.

Jon stared at his friend, curious as to what happened to Grenn’s previous girlfriend.  After a moment’s pause, he decided he didn’t really want to know.  Instead, he sighed.  “You could ask her yourself.  She and Sansa are apparently having some kind of holiday get-together tonight – although she strongly advised against the elf costumes.”

“Sansa, huh?”  Grenn mused.  “Was she the red-head?”  When Jon nodded, Grenn smirked.  “Interesting. I guess you really do have a type.”

Jon rolled his eyes.  “Don’t get any ideas.  She’s Robb’s sister.”

“So?”  Grenn asked. “She’s also cute.”

“I’ll be sure to invite Robb tonight so you can tell him that too.”  Jon said, as Grenn paled.

Admittedly, Robb was pretty chill where his sister was concerned, but Grenn didn’t need to know that. 

Jon sighed.  If Robb wasn’t so relaxed, then Joffrey would be buried in an undisclosed location far off the beaten path. Goodness knows that Jon and Theon had both offered to help on separate occasions – and you knew it was bad if Theon was offering.  Unfortunately, Robb had casually reminded them both that it was Sansa’s dating life and as long as Joffrey didn’t take any liberties with his sister, then it was none of his –or their – business.  Even so, Jon privately hoped that Sansa had lost about 185 pounds of jackass since the last time he’d seen her – and no, it was not because Sansa was ‘cute.’

Grenn appeared to read his mind.  “Sansa’s still cute and your ears wouldn’t be red right now if you didn’t think so too.”  He said smugly, before leaving Jon to his own devices.

~

“Margaery, we’re never going to finish everything on time!”  Sansa lamented.

Margaery set down her clipboard.  “Yes, we will.  Arianne’s coming in half an hour.  She made crème brulee.  Jeyne made fudge – it’s just got to set for a bit.  We’ve already made those sugar cookie things you like with the jam in the middle AND your lemon cakes. Plus, we’ve got plenty of appetizers and drinks.  It’ll be _fine_ , Sansa.  Besides, if anyone complains, he can leave.”

Sansa felt herself hyperventilating again. “But,”

“No buts.”  Margaery said firmly.  “Now go get ready!  You’re covered in flour!”  She exclaimed.  “I can finish up here.”

“But you’re covered in flour too!”  Sansa argued.

Margaery ignored her.  “This was my idea in the first place.  Now, go!”  She said instead.

The two had spent the majority of the afternoon frantically piecing together a Christmas party, as though it had been in the works for days, weeks even.  Sansa had set up the Christmas tree she’d brought from home, complete with decorations and a few fake presents for under the tree that she and Margaery had wrapped.  Margaery had surfed the cable channels until she found a suitable holiday station, and both had brainstormed a viable menu for the event.  All told, their frantic planning had come together rather nicely.  Now, they just had a solid twenty minutes to pull themselves together and prepare for guests.

Sansa still couldn’t believe she’d agreed to this – or, stranger still, why she wasn’t more torn up about her break-up.  _Maybe it just hasn’t hit yet_.  Yes, Sansa decided.  That was probably it. 

~

“Let me get this straight.  You’re inviting me to my sister’s party?”  Robb asked once Jon and Grenn returned to the house that the three along with Theon shared.

Jon shrugged.  “We ran into her at the mall along with her friend, Margaery.”

Robb’s eyes brightened, and Jon realized that Grenn may have some competition.

“So, what do you say?”  Grenn pressed.

Robb eyed Jon skeptically.  “I know Sansa.  Is this one of those potluck things?”

“And I quote, ‘bringing food is requested, but not required!’”  Jon said, trying his best to imitate Margaery.

Robb sighed heavily.  “Jon, you idiot.  That means we have to bake something.”

\--

“Baked Alaska?”  Grenn suggested. The three were standing in the kitchen going over their meager supplies. Both Jon and Robb stared at him.

“You know that takes like six hours to prepare, right?”  Jon asked.

Robb nodded in agreement, but stared at his friend.  “How do _you_ know that?”

Jon’s tone soured.  “Ygritte wanted it for her 21st birthday.”  He said, offering no more detail.

Robb nodded.  “Of course she did.”  As he recalled, Jon’s most recent ex had been a bit…demanding.

“Ahem.”  Grenn cleared his throat.  “We’ve got slice and bake cookies in the freezer.”

It was Jon’s turn to object.  “I think those have been here since we moved in.”

“They’re like Twinkies though, right? All the preservatives mean they won’t go bad!”  Grenn defended.

“Even so.”  Robb said.  “Better safe than sorry.”

The three were temporarily at a loss and slowly accepting that they might actually have to buy groceries when Theon stumbled in, laden with bags.  When he saw his roommates in the kitchen, he immediately started complaining.  “A hundred lemon tarts, the client says.  Spells it out on the order sheet, confirms it _multiple_ times and then I go to deliver and suddenly it’s, ‘oh, no, Theon.  Terribly sorry, I meant _cherry_ tarts!’  So, I had to work overtime to make the stupid tarts.  But now, I’m left with a hundred unneeded lemon tarts.  What am I supposed to do with a hundred lemon tarts?  We can’t sell them because they’re special order and the shop’s closed for the next week because my sister and her husband are going on vacation.”  Theon groaned and set the bags on the counter with a loud thump.  

Immediately, the other three began laughing, while Theon glowered at them.  “What is so damned funny?”  He asked testily.  “I’ve just spent the better part of the day at work when I was supposed to be out by 11.”

“Theon,” Robb said between snorts, “you magnificent bastard.  Would you like to go to a party?”

~

Sansa gazed at her reflection.  Her red hair was neatly tied back with an emerald green ribbon, she’d thrown on some dark skinny jeans, a white t-shirt and her favorite lumpy green Christmas sweater.  She applied some light makeup and headed to the kitchen to see how her friend was faring.

She needn’t have worried.  Margaery was sat at the kitchen table in a knee length red dress and white furry boots, looking like she hadn’t spent the last few hours cooking.  Sansa swore that her friend must have magical abilities.

Margaery looked up as Sansa sat down opposite her.  “Absolutely not!”  She tutted at Sansa’s outfit before setting down her glass of wine. “What happened to that green dress you have?”

Sansa rolled her eyes.  “Margaery, it’s 13 degrees outside.”

“Yes, well, we’re not going _outside_ , now are we?”  Margaery reminded her.

Sansa rolled her eyes. “This is festive.”  She defended, gesturing to her sweater.

“Maybe for Christmas morning, but not for Saturday night.”  Margaery marched Sansa to her room and surveyed her closet. “Here it is!”  She shouted triumphantly with Sansa’s green dress in hand.  The bodice was tight with a v-neck and the skirt flared out dramatically. It also looked a bit shorter than Sansa remembered.  Then again, she hadn’t worn it in ages.

“I’m not wearing that without leggings.”  Sansa argued.

Margaery folded her arms.  “Fine, but you are wearing it.  Now, take off that frumpy sweater!”  She exclaimed.

Sansa huffed. “I like this sweater and it’s not frumpy.”

Margaery narrowed her eyes. “You’ll thank me later.”

Sansa highly doubted it, but she humored her friend.

Not five minutes later, their apartment buzzed.

Margaery looked at her watch. “Arianne must be here!  Sansa, could you get that?  I need to plate these meatballs.”  She raced to the kitchen, while Sansa walked to the door and flung it open expectantly.

“Hey, Aria-oh.”  Sansa said as she was face to face with her newly ex-boyfriend.  “Hi, Joffrey.”

“Sansa.”  Joffrey greeted, surveying her up and down appreciatively before maneuvering his way into the apartment.

“Joffrey, what an unpleasant surprise.” Margaery chirped as she set out the platter of meatballs along the informal buffet she had created on the counter.

“Margaery, a displeasure as always.”  Joffrey returned before staring at Sansa.  “Sansa, I hate to interrupt whatever it is this is.”  He said, gesturing around the festive apartment.  “I want my necklace back.”

Sansa stared at him blankly.  “I’m sorry, what?”

“Well, last night was a bit of a blur, but I realized in my haste that I forgot to ask for my necklace back.  The one I gave you for our two-year anniversary.”  He explained.  “It was rather expensive, and I’d like to have it back since we are no longer an item.”

“Classy as always, Joffrey.”  Margaery interjected, but Sansa waved her away. Sensing that this was not her battle, Margaery retreated to her room, in the guise of ‘finding that blasted Santa hat she’d meant to wear.’

Sansa remembered.  The necklace was an ugly thing really – expensive but gaudy. She’d worn it a few times to humor Joffrey, but after an acceptable period, she’d stashed it in the bottom of her jewelry box.  “You.”  She paused uncertainly. “You came back here to ask for a necklace.  Not to apologize for the heartless way you broke things off after three years of us together.  Not to apologize for leaving me to walk home last night.  Not for how you treated me as an afterthought this entire semester.  You just want the necklace.”

Joffrey shrugged.  “Well, yeah. Unless” he eyed her body again, “you want a go for old time’s sake.”

“Get out.”  Sansa said between gritted teeth.

“The necklace?”  Joffrey asked expectantly.

“I’ll mail it to you.”  Sansa said, her voice dangerously low.  “Now, get OUT!”

“Hey, the rest of the guys are helping Jeyne and her friend unload their potluck contributions from their cars.  They sent me on ahead.  The door was open, so I figured it was-” Jon started as he saw Sansa and her boyfriend engaged in a stand-off of sorts.  He switched gears.  “Er, is everything okay?”

The two spoke at once.

“Yes, Joffrey was just leaving.”

“I’m waiting for my necklace.”

Jon stared at them, waiting for an explanation.

“Sansa owes me the necklace I gave her since we are no longer together.”  Joffrey explained.

Jon rolled his eyes. “Joffrey, you do know the definition of a gift, right?”

“Yes, but it was expensive!”  Joffrey whined.

“That sounds like your problem. However,” Jon paused. “Sansa, are you attached to this necklace at all?”

“No, it’s uglier than sin.”  Sansa huffed, giving Joffrey a glare that could have intimidated a honey badger.

At this, Jon laughed and Joffrey fumed. “So, just give it back!”  Joffrey screeched.

“Oh, you want it back?”  Sansa asked.

Joffrey huffed.  “Obviously.”

Jon stared hard at Joffrey.  “If she gives you the necklace will you go away and leave Sansa alone?”

“Yes.  Although, I can’t promise she’ll leave me alone.”  He leered.

“I can.”  Sansa glared at Joffrey before stomping to her room.  A few crashes later and she emerged. “Here!”  She shouted as she threw the necklace at a surprised Joffrey. It slapped his face and fell to the ground, leaving a satisfying red welt behind.

The impact seemed to temporarily stun Joffrey.  He gathered up the necklace and his eyes narrowed into slits.  “You bitch!”  He hissed.

“Nope.”  Jon said, as he physically escorted Joffrey to the door.  “This is the part where you leave.  You got your necklace.  Time to honor your part of the agreement.”

As Joffrey stepped outside, he was met by Arianne, Robb, Theon, Jeyne and Grenn.

“Nice face, Mate.”  Theon said, snorting.

Joffrey flipped him the bird and stomped off into the night.

\--

While the group was getting settled, Margaery finally emerged from her bedroom, no Santa hat in sight. “Is the worm gone?”  She asked.

“Gone and hopefully not coming back.”  Sansa agreed. 

Robb eyed his sister concernedly.  “Everything okay?”  He asked. 

Sansa nodded. “Thanks for playing mediator, Jon.”

“Because if it’s not, I’ve had a terrible day and have been looking for something or someone to take my frustration out on.”  Theon chimed in.

Sansa laughed. “No, really, it’s okay.  Jon escorted Joffrey out.”

“I would’ve thrown him out the window, but I hear that sort of thing is frowned upon.”  Jon said, the hint of a smile teasing its way onto his face.

“By who?”  Margaery wanted to know.  “I was in my room the whole time.  As far as I would've known, Joffrey fell out of the window.  Tragic accident, that.”  She smiled evilly.

At Sansa’s expression, Margaery paused.  “Anyway, enough about him. Look at all this food!”

“Those tarts are courtesy of Theon.”  Robb added.

Jeyne set hers down and stared at Theon, awestruck.  Her brown eyes lit up.  “You _made these?_ ” She asked incredulously.

“Well, yeah.”  Theon said sheepishly. 

“They’re amazing!”  The brunette gushed.

Arianne quickly disguised her laughter and Sansa and Margaery exchanged a knowing grin, before Margaery shifted gears.  “Everyone grab a plate and dig in, would you?”  She said as she queued up the Christmas music.

\--

It was several hours later and what was left of the group had filtered off into the living room.  Theon and Jeyne had left early, something about wanting to go ice skating at the outdoor rink before it got too crowded. Arianne had also set off early, apologizing but saying she needed to pick up her boyfriend from the airport.

Margaery was sat on the couch with Grenn and Robb trying equally hard to get her attention.

Sansa was nearly lost in her own thoughts, as she sat on the loveseat perpendicular to the couch.

“They’re ridiculous.”  A low voice interrupted Sansa’s thoughts and Jon’s warm breath tickled her ear.  She nearly spilled her spiked wassail.

Sansa snorted as Jon sat next to her.  “Hate to break it to you, but I don’t think your friend is going to win this battle.”  She said, motioning to Grenn.

“Oh, yeah?”  Jon asked as he took a bite of lemon cake.

“Margaery’s crushed on my brother for ages.”  Sansa giggled as she leaned into Jon rather conspiratorially.

Jon raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.  Robb would definitely be interested to hear about this development later.  Although, if things progressed, Jon doubted that Robb – as oblivious as he was – would need the information.

“So, how’s the elf gig treating you?”  Sansa asked, sitting up straight.

Jon glowered.  “I still hate Grenn for that.”

At Jon’s murderous expression, Sansa lost it.  “Margaery was right.”  She said between gasps.  “You _are_ an angry elf.”  She said, still giggling.

Jon looked puzzled for a minute until realizing that sometime during the evening, one of the others had snuck a Santa hat onto him.  He eyed the couch occupants where Margaery was trying very hard to look innocent.

“Sansa didn’t believe me!”  She defended when Jon’s gaze settled on her.

Sansa shook her head.  “You were right, Marg.”  She turned back to Jon.  “So, this elf gig…” she trailed off.

“Is one hundred percent temporary.”  Jon said quickly.  “I should graduate this term, actually and then have a whole year to save up for law school in a manner that does not require pointy shoes.”

Sansa eyed him confusedly.  “I thought you graduated with Robb and Theon?” 

Jon shrugged.  “Apparently, engineering often requires a five-year plan.  Lucky me.”

Sansa stared at him confusedly.  “You’re studying engineering, to be a lawyer?”  She asked.

Jon shrugged.  “No one has ever accused me of planning ahead.  Although, it’s a good skill set to have in case law school doesn’t work out.”  He said, taking a swig of his spiked apple cider.

Sansa shook her head.  “Suddenly, my brother working as a stockbroker doesn’t seem so impressive.”

“Hey!”  Robb shouted from the other couch.

“Love you too, Robb.”  Sansa smirked at her brother.

Grenn seemed to sense that things with Margaery were not going to work out in his favor.  Defeated, he got up and looked at Jon.  “I think I’m headed back home.  Thanks for having us, Margaery.  Jon, you coming?”  He asked.

Jon looked between Grenn and Sansa. Sansa’s expression seemed to say, ‘up to you.’

“I think I’ll stay for a bit longer.”  Jon decided.

Grenn smirked.  “Suit yourself.  You kids behave!”  He said before letting himself out.

Sansa looked at Jon.  “What was that about?”  She asked.

“It’s Grenn.  Who knows?”  Jon said.

Margaery yawned theatrically.  “Oh, would you look at the time?  I’m feeling a bit tired.”

Sansa rolled her eyes.  “Margaery, it’s 10pm.  If anyone should be tired, it’s me.”

Margaery waved her off.  “I guess I could make us some coffee.  Would anyone else want some?”

Robb and Jon exchanged looks.  “I guess I’ll take some.”  Robb offered tentatively.

“Brilliant!” Margaery smiled as she turned on the coffeemaker.  “Hey, Sansa, would you mind running into my room really quickly?  I just picked up a new holiday blend and I think I left it on my desk.”

Sansa set her drink down. “Sure.  Although, at this rate, you might have to make some for me too.”  She murmured sleepily.

Sansa carefully opened Margaery’s door.  Margaery was fairly organized and yet, when Sansa checked her desk, she found no trace of the coffee Margaery had described.  “Marg, are you sure you left it in here?”  She shouted.

“Yes, I’m sure!”  Margaery shouted back.  “Jon, could you go help her look?”  She asked in a conversational tone.

Robb quirked an eyebrow at Jon’s retreating figure, as if to ask, ‘what are you up to?’

He didn’t have to wait long to find out just what Margaery’s game was.  Just then there was a chorus of “Margaery!”

Robb looked from the kitchen to the source of the cries.

Margaery shrugged while innocently holding up her holiday blend.  “Oops?”  She offered.  “I must’ve left it in the pantry all along.  Silly me!”  She said, flouncing toward where Jon and Sansa were currently staring at each other, just outside Margaery’s room.  Nervously, Robb followed her. Just above Margaery’s door hung a single sprig of mistletoe.

Margaery folded her arms triumphantly.  “Well, well, well!”  She crowed.

“Margaery, this is not funny!”  Sansa said, her face beet red.

“It’s just mistletoe.”  Robb offered.  “You guys don’t have to do anything.”

“Au contraire.”  Margaery said, feeling rather pleased with herself.  “What was that you said sophomore year, Sansa, when I ended up under the mistletoe with Quentyn Martell?”

Sansa muttered something unintelligible.

“Sorry, couldn’t quite hear that.”  Margaery said, making a show of leaning in.

“I said, ‘you have to do it, it’s tradition.’”  Sansa said, still glaring daggers at her friend.

“Well, there you have it!”  Margaery pronounced triumphantly.

“I’m really sorry, Jon.”  Sansa said blushing harder.  “We _really_ don’t have to.”

Jon smirked.  “No, no.  If it’s _tradition_ , I suppose we must.”  He said, eyes shining.

“Is this revenge for the angry elf comment?”  Sansa asked.  “Because that was all Margaery!”  She said, trying to get out of her current situation.

“Are you saying you don’t want to kiss Jon, little sister?  Because that’s not what your diary said back in high school.  I wonder what changed.”  Robb wondered aloud innocently. 

Sansa was horrified.  “You _read_ my diary!?”

Robb laughed.  “Nope.  But, definitely don’t have to now.  If it helps, Jon had similar thoughts about you.” He laughed as Jon reddened and glared at him.  “Overshare, much, Robb?”  Jon asked.

Robb shrugged.  “I blame the alcohol and your shitty poker face.  It hasn’t improved much since high school, just so you know.”  He said, still laughing as Margaery led him back toward the kitchen, leaving Sansa and Jon to stare at each other.

“You know, I’m starting to see what you mean about those two.”  Jon said through gritted teeth.  “But really, if you don’t want to, we can just say we did.  They won’t know.”

“Oh, we’ll know!” Margaery shouted from the other room.

“I swear that girl has enhanced hearing.”  Sansa shook her head.

“I love you, Sans!”  Margaery returned.

“Jon, would you just kiss her already?” Robb yelled impatiently. “Gods, I can’t believe I’m encouraging you to kiss my sister.” Robb groaned.

Sansa giggled and stared at Jon nervously.  “Just one kiss, right?  Then we can tell my brother and friend that they’re idiots?”

“I was planning to tell them that they were idiots anyway.”  Jon said, smiling.

Sansa smirked.  “Fair enough.”  She pecked him lightly on the cheek.

“I don’t think that counts.”  Jon said teasingly.

Sansa huffed.  “Fine.”  She leaned against Jon and delicately placed her lips on his.  What she wasn’t expecting was for his mouth to be so warm. The kiss was _nice_ , Sansa had to admit.  She was a bit disappointed when they broke apart a moment later.

Based on Jon’s expression, he seemed to be thinking similar thoughts.

“I’m not sure that counted.”  Sansa said, trying to keep her thoughts straight.  “Maybe we should kiss again for a bit longer, just to make sure we’ve fulfilled our mistletoe obligation?”

“Seems reasonable to me.”  Jon agreed as he wrapped his arms protectively around Sansa.

The two were engaged in their second kiss when Margaery rounded the corner, her voice softening as she walked.  “Guys, I’m sorry.  You don’t have to kiss if you don’t want-” She stopped as she came upon the two still lip-locked.  She coughed, trying to hold back her smug grin.  “Alright, well when you two are finished, the coffee’s ready.”


	2. Bonus...Or Why Robb is Okay with Jon Kissing His Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little follow-up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by casema's comment. :-)

Margaery and Robb were sat in the kitchen, pouring over their coffee that neither had really wanted. Sansa had gone to bed and Jon had gotten an Uber, but had seemed much lighter on his feet as he’d left.  Robb decided he didn’t want to know.  Unfortunately, Margaery had other plans.

“That was really sweet of you, you know.”  Margaery said, handing Robb a glass of water. 

“What?”  Robb stared at her blankly.

“Putting Sansa’s wellbeing above whatever big brother protectiveness you have in you.”  Margaery explained sweetly.   “Don’t get me wrong.  I’m Willas’ and Loras’ personal cheerleader, but you don’t strike me as the type.”

Robb took a sip of water and stared at the brunette. “I’m not.”

“So, then why the sudden support?”

Robb suddenly found the table very intriguing.  “I was outnumbered and slightly drunk.”

Margaery quirked a brow.  “Meaning what exactly?” She asked.

Damn that woman.  She knew what Robb meant, she just wanted to hear him say it. “I’ve known forever that the two of them had a thing for each other.  Let’s face it.  They’re both terrible liars.  Jon’s expressions give him away and Sansa looks like a tomato whenever she says more than five words to him.  I never said anything because quite frankly, I don’t want to think about Sansa with anyone.  It’s weird.”  Robb admitted.

“But they probably wouldn’t have done anything had you not encouraged them to.”  She prodded.

It was Robb’s turn to blush.  It wasn’t a full blush, but the tips of his ears were a bit red.  “Well it was important to _someone_ _else_ that Sansa be happy and I happen to like this other person too.”

“And who would this other person be?”  Margaery stared at him innocently.

“You know perfectly well it’s you.”  Robb grumbled.

Margaery smiled.  “I was hoping you might say that.  You know, it’s not safe to drink and Uber.  You should probably stay here for the night.”  She said coyly.

“Don’t you mean it’s not safe to drink and drive?”  Robb amended.

Margaery shrugged.  “Better safe than sorry.”  She said before pausing as a flicker caught her eye.  “Would you look at that?”  She asked dragging Robb to the window.  “It’s started to snow!”

“I guess I really can’t risk going home now!”  Robb said smiling. 

“I hear rumor that this couch is great for cuddling.”  Margaery said returning his gaze.

“I suggest we test this theory.”  Robb said skeptically.

Margaery winked.  “Just a minute.”  She disappeared for a moment before emerging from her room holding at least three blankets.   

Robb was waiting for her when she emerged.  “Can I help you carry something?” 

Margaery jerked her eyes upward.  “Did you forget about the mistletoe?”  She asked.

Robb smirked.  “Not at all. May I?”

“Well, since you asked so nicely.”  Margaery said coyly.  She set down the blankets and Robb pulled her in.  She tasted like a mix of coffee and peppermint. Tentatively, he threaded his fingers through her hair as he felt her lean into him.

Moments later, however, they were interrupted as Sansa’s door cracked open. Robb’s sister was decked out in a t-shirt and gingerbread man pajama pants as she sleepily headed toward the bathroom, down the hall, but directly in the path of Robb and Margaery.

Upon seeing them, Sansa seemed to wake up slightly.  “About time you two.”  She said laughing to herself.  “Be good to her Robb or I’ll hurt you.”  Sansa mumbled as she closed the bathroom door.

Robb stared after her in stunned silence.  “Wait, shouldn’t it be the opposite?”  He asked loudly.

Upon hearing him, Sansa reopened the door.  “Sisters before misters, Robb.  Sorry!”  Then, she shut the door quickly.

Margaery giggled, while Robb just stared at her.  “But you two aren’t even related.”  He said, pouting. 

“Poor Robb.”  Margaery said, as she imitated his pout.  “How about we cheer you up?”  She asked as she picked up the blankets and directed him back to the couch.


End file.
